Twisted Trip
by Ififall
Summary: Brett rushes to the rescue when Mason has an accident at school...


He feels a twinge of pain in his ankle and opens his eyes.

"Mase! You okay? How are you feeling? Can you blink? Can you see? Can you talk?" Liam asks.

"Maybe he'd be able to talk if you stopped butting in, _dumbass!_" Brett snaps. "Don't worry babe. I'm here, I'm here every step of the way. I'll be here everyday" The taller boy tells him stroking the top of his head. He attempts to smile and sees the vision of his friends, and his Dad as he closes his eyes again. when he wakes up, his mother is by his side. He automatically knew that Liam and the pack wouldn't be here. He never thought she could handle the supernatural news. So they'd agreed they'd never be in the same room for too long.

"Can you remember what happened?" She asks, holding his hand.

* * *

"I was carrying too many things. Books, folders. Mrs Tate's coffee cup. I was going to put it in the staff kitchen. I couldn't see where I was going and went flying. It was super embarassing" He cringed at the memory.

"You'll be out tomorrow, what do you want to see on TV?" She smiles rubbing his shoulder and offering him fruit. Mason begins asking her about her day and what projects she was working on. By the time she's gone, Mason is snug in the sheets texting Liam and Corey, while watching Netflix. He's so lost in the world of the "unexplained show" That he get's startled when a tall figure opens the door.

"What the? Security!" Mason yells.

"Shh...Mase, it's me, your favourite Lacrosse player. And _the hottest one_, can I add?" Brett said. He leaned in and turned the lamp on, almost to prove that it was true.

* * *

"Hey you! Isn't it past visiting hours?"

"Yeah, but sweet talking a nurse or two can get you very far. How are you?" I was as worried as fuck!" Brett said leaning over to hug him.

"I'm good. Leg's a little numb, face a tiny bit sore but.."

"Yeah. You fell face first. I heard the edge of the stair case cut you open. I couldn't believe it" Brett said stroking the top of his forehead. "Close your eyes, I can take any pain away"

"Oh, no thanks. It's..just a bit too draining on me right now" Mason said shaking his head.

"I see, but don't hesistate to ask" Brett said leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "I've got stuff in my bag if you haven't eaten. I told the chefs to make the food fresh, if they didn't listen..."

"No, the food here was great, thanks. Brett I'm out tomorrow. I'll be walking and running and doing back-flips before you know it! Well, no back-flips, but I when I get back to normal maybe I can start trying?" Mason said as Brett poured them both out some water.

* * *

"Let's not run before we can walk. Your gown's a little undone. I'm just gonna tie it" Brett said undoing the white string as the human turned around to get him better access. "I've gotta start keeping a closer eye on you" Brett sighed, tying Mason's gown up before lightly kissing the back his neck and his shoulder.

"Woah?!" Mason exclaims"

"Christ! Where's the pain? Tell me?"

"Brett you know I'm dating Corey!" Mason annouced shuffling on the bed. "Everyone knows that!"

"He doesn't care about you! If he did he'd _be here!_" Brett challenged.

"Brett, you're tired and anxious. You're worried about me, on little sleep and it's making you act weird. It's okay. I'm calm, and we're okay. Please, go home and get some sleep" Mason asks. He slides further away from him on the bed to prove his point. He can see the hurt in Brett's clear blue eyes as he reluctantly gets up.

* * *

"Even injured. As cute as you are in this bed Mase, don't sit here and patronize me. We had something, months before Corey came into the picture"

"Yeah, but you never made a move!"

"I didn't think I had to! My feelings were clear enough to be unsaid. My whole pack understand. I marked you for a reason" Brett states.

"Marked? Marked me? You marked me how?" Mason whines.

"Sweetheart don't get too flustered. You'll irritate your leg. Keep your strength up and I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Brett smiles ignoring all the questions as he grabs his rucksack. He shut the doors and call Mason's parents, just like he promised.


End file.
